thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra
Petra was a beagle, the Granddaughter (ruler) of the Eye of the Hunter on Earth West 1,617,524.The Long War - Chapter 2The Long War - Chapter 48 Appearance Petra was nude except for a practical-looking pocket belt and a gold finger-ring set with sapphires on a thong around her neck.The Long War - Chapter 2 After Sally Linsay offered to provide more energy weapons to the beagles, Petra had Finn McCool beaten up to force him to help and was then wearing one of his ear that had been chewed off around her neck as a pendant.The Long War - Chapter 64 The Long War In 2040, the relationship between trolls and humans came to a tipping point.The Long War - Chapter 35 After many incidents and maltreatments from humans, trolls started to leave the Earths with a human presence in it and found refuge on Earth West 1,617,524. This is why around June 2040, when Sally Linsay and Monica Jansson were looking for the trolls they were captured by Snowy at the Rectangles, another beagle from the Eye of the Hunter.The Long War - Chapter 39 The captives were brought to Earth West 1,617,524 as a present to Petra and were transported to Petra's palace.The Long War - Chapter 48 Petra received them, surrounded by guards, Brian her advisor and a Datum dog she used as a sex-slave. When she asked why she should spare them, the humans, playing for time, said they could provide the beagles with more ray guns. After their audience with Petra, Sally and Monica were brought to one end of the palace with a large communal area with central hearth and small chambers that would serve as their living quarters for the duration of their captivity.The Long War - Chapter 51 Sally, stalling before having to hand the beagles energy weapons, promised to Petra the arrival of an ambassador with great power in the person ofJoshua Valienté.The Long War - Chapter 63 Needing the gold ring that Joshua found ten years ago at the Rectangles to open a new cache of weapons, Sally went to fetch it and knew it was only a matter of time before Joshua noticed the disappearance of the ring and showed up at the Rectangles. Three weeks after meeting the captives, Joshua and Bill Chambers, travelling aboard the Shillelagh in search of Sally and the trolls, finally showed up at the Rectangles. They were welcomed by Monica who briefed them about the situation and brought them to Earth West 1,617,524. When the group arrived on the beagles homeworld, after a short introduction, Joshua was pinned down to the ground and Li-Li, a beagle's equivalent of a Doctor, following Petra's orders, stapled Joshua and sewed a crossbow-like contraption to his back. Joshua awoke in Petra's throne chamber.The Long War - Chapter 64 It turned out that Sally made a deal to provide the weapons to the beagles in exchange for a chance for Joshua to speak to the trolls and apologize on behalf of mankind. Joshua had to stay at the Eye of the Hunter as a hostage to ensure that Sally and Monica wouldn't run away. While Sally, Monica and Finn Mcool went to the Rectangles to retrieve the weapons, Joshua and Bill were allowed to talk to the trolls.The Long War - Chapter 65 With the help of a translation tablet containing a hologram of Lobsang, they manage to reach out to the trolls. After what Snowy, still following Petra's orders, told Joshua to run. Petra ordered Snowy to give Joshua a honourable death and to bring her his head as a trophy.The Long War - Chapter 66 After chasing Joshua down, Snowy managed to pin him down to the ground. Joshua, accepting his faith, asked him to give him a quick death. At this moment, Li-Li showed up and told that Petra wanted a trophy but they could manage to bring something else than his head and would lie to their leader by saying that Snowy chewed his face off and that the head was then useless. When Joshua, happy to live another day, asked what other trophy they would bring to Petra, Li-Li started to chew his left hand off. After that, you could find, hanging on one of Petra's wall, Joshua's left hand with the middle finger extended.The Long War - Chapter 68 The Long Mars In The Long Mars, we learn from Brian that Petra was killed in war.The Long Mars - Chapter 11 References Category:Characters Category:Beagles Category:Deceased Category:Residents of the Eye of the Hunter